


A Brave New World

by ChampionOfNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionOfNyx/pseuds/ChampionOfNyx
Summary: 11 Years After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, a new group of students embark on there journey to Hogwarts. Join Teddy Lupin and Del Fermi as they navigate their new lives and the threat of a new darkness rising.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet. So... You want to know what happens when your Field Hockey team knows you like to write and you play truth or dare with them. You get dared to write a story of there choosing. What fun! 
> 
> Anyways, here is what my team came up with, I had to either write a human monster story, or a Slytherin & Hufflepuff friend ship. So nerds, you are getting both, I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything and probably never will.

“Harry, It's fine.” I look up at my godfather as he is re-reading the list of materials for the fourth time today. 

“I know, I just want to make sure you have everything. Don’t want you to get there and not have what you need.” 

I smiled up at the man. “I think I have everything, and if I don’t… Well, then it must not have been put on the list because I am pretty sure you have looked over that 4 times since Diagon alley.” 

He gave me a smirk and leaned in for a hug as the horn from the train sounded singling that it would be leaving soon. “See you at Christmas,” I said into his shoulder, I had to get on my tippy toes to do so, but I made it work. 

“See you then. And write, we want to know what is happening over there.” He let go of the hug and smiled. “Don’t forget to tell Headmistress McGonagall good luck.” 

I laughed at “Will do.” I started walking towards the entrance to the train, ready as I would ever have been when I was stopped. 

“Oh, and tell Nevill I said hi.” I smiled at him and entered the Hogwarts express. The walls were lined with boxcars and the walkway was fairly thin. I looked in the box to find a preferable empty one with no prevails. But after I walked a little farther I found a car with no one in it besides a girl that looked about my age. 

Her robes hung loosely on her frame and the black clashed against her Navy tinted hair. “Is this cart taken?” I asked. 

“Yes, it is filled to the brim with non-existence people.” She smiled and tilted her head as I walked into the car, closing doors behind me. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to interrupt the conversation.” I sat down on the bench opposite from her and reached my hand out. “Teddy Lupin, at your service.” 

She took my hand and we shook, “Del Fermi, Pleasure to meet you Lupin. You a first year too?”

“Yeah, a little nervous, too?” 

“Somewhat, this is all knew.” She gestured around that train compatible. 

“Are you muggle born” I froze after I said that, Aunt Hermione would kick my ass right now. “Not that that is a bad thing. I have plenty of muggleborn friends. And… well… I should just shut up right now shouldn’t I?” 

She threw her head back laughing and I could feel the blood rushing towards my cheeks. “Dude, it’s fine. And I’m not Muggle-born. My parents,” She caught herself. “Just never wanted to really be involved in the wizarding world once they graduated.” 

“So they went to Hogwarts.” 

She shook her head. “My mother went to Beauxbatons but moved up to Britain before I was born” I nodded. 

“So your French, you know what they say about French girls right?” I joke and I got a small wrapped candy thrown at me for it. “I kid, I kid,” I said in a horrible french accident, which only earned me another projectile to the face. 

“You better be.” We both started laughing as I picked up one of the candies and popped it into my mouth. It was cold to the touch and was kind of salty with a sweet aftertaste. 

“Trolly, Trolly. Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties.” The troll witch passed our little huddle home and opened the door enough so she could talk to us.

“Anything from the trolly dears?” I shrugged at Del.

“I’m good, Lupin you want anything?” 

“Nothing from the trolly.” The witch knotted, closed the doors, and moved on. “Hey, why do you keep calling me Lupin instead of Teddy.” 

“Um. I don’t know, do you want me to start calling you Teddy instead?”

I thought about this for a while. “How about we stick with Lupin.” She smiled. “Or Moony!” I blurted out before I really thought about what I was saying. 

“Sure thing Moony, but one day you are going to tell me what that means.” 

“Yeah ok, one day.”

 

The rest of the ride was spent with sharing of horrible jokes, and the occasional projectile of candy. After we rode over the lake in boats that seemingly propelled themselves. I looked up at the castle were my parents were killed, and then constantly thinking about the hair I was currently making pitch black like the potters. I wondered if I should make it blond, or purple, but then thought against it. I liked having a piece of the potter's with me before I got placed in a house. 

Once inside we made our way to the great hall, once there we were met my Nevill, no, Professor Longbottom. We were met by Professor Longbottom. “Hello everyone.” The man started. “I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house and Herbalist Professor. Now trust me when I say I know how scared you all must be, I was terrified and thought I got sorted into the wrong house. But you will do fine and I can’t wait to see all of you in my class tomorrow.” 

There was an odd pause between the students and Longbottom. Most of us knew the legend of the scarf Gryffindor who then killed the final Horax in the Battle of Hogwarts. I myself heard the story from the man in question during the holidays. 

“And don’t worry, if you all behave, there will be no reason for any beheading this year.” He smirked, “Now let's get on with it shouldn’t we.” 

With that, he turned around and opened the large doors leading into the great hall. Once the older students released this, they all quieted down in order to get a look at the new blood. The lot of us quietly walked up to the front of them. Hall was Headmistress McGonagall was waiting with the other professors. 

“Welcome all, Let the Sorting ceremony beguine!” She boomed and her voice was heard in every corner of the room. Longbottom pulled out a scroll wish I was guessing was the list of names for all of the first years. She began listing off. 

Several people had been called when she paused and looked me dead in the eyes. “Edward Remus Lupin.” I looked at Del and she smiled encouraging me to go forward. I walked up the few steps required to get to the stool, upon sitting down the sorting hat was placed on my head. 

“Mmmm…” The hat thought for a second. “Hufflepuff.” I smiled and thought of the canary color associated with the house. When the hat was lifted from my head, the whole room seems to grasp. 

“Real Classy Teddy.” I looked to Longbottom as he was holding the hat. I smiled and ran to the Hufflepuff table were people clapped and welcomed me, and I waited to see what house my new friend would be sorted into. 

After a few more people went up her name was finally called. “Delta Fermi.” She slowly approached the stool and sat down. 

“Well, this is strange. I see you have a… natural fascination with water-based magic…” I held my breath waiting for the house name to be called. “Slytherin!” Only the people belonging to that house clapped, well and of course me. She walked over to the table like she had just taken a defeat. I thought for a second, making my newly yellow hair bleed into light green tips and hollered. 

This got her attention and she looked over laughing as she saw my hair. Then she took her seat at the table next to mine.

-

First Years had very limited classes, and we were all in the same classes with each other, so at least I would get to Del today. Everyone in Hufflepuff was nice, but none of them seemed to get my sarcastic humor and need for a little mischievous. And I Hoped my friend in a house that had a little more fun might be able to help me with that. 

Once I got to class I waited for the rest of the class to file in, so far the only people there were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. There was idle chatter amongst the students and Longbottom had yet to show up as well. After a couple minutes the Slytherin house arrived and took some open seats, most of them clumping into one place. Del spotted me and quickly rushed over to take the empty seat next to mine. 

“So, I see you finally slithered into class. Now we just need to wait for the Gryffindors to arrive, I hear they travel with great pride.” I smiled at my lame jokes and she was obviously trying not to laugh as she shook her head at me disapprovingly. 

“Moony… I feel like I need to bring candy to our next class so I can throw it at you when you are being bloody annoying.” 

“Well.” I blocked her on her nose, “You would only be feeding me.” 

“Shut up.” She said finally giving in and laughing. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” A tired looking Longbottom came in holding a mug of coffee and quickly placing his notes on his desk and approaching the chalkboard at the front of the door. “What unit are we on?” He asked looking very distraught. 

“Professor Longbottom, we don’t know what subject we are on, and the rest of the class isn’t even here.” A Ravenclaw boy spoke up form the other side of the room. Neville seemed to relax a little bit with this information and walked over to sit at his desk. 

“Oh, well then, talk amongst yourself for the time being.” The whole class watched in confusion as the professor reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a knitting project with only one needle, then continued to use his wand to continue his little project. 

“There is no way that is Neville Longbottom.” The person sitting at the desk assent to ours whispered to us. 

“Actually,” I turned to face her, “He is, I heard the stories from him and my godfather.” A Ravenclaw joined in the conversation. 

“Whos going to ask him.” The whispers fell silent. 

“Professor Longbottom,” Del asked the man in question. 

“Yes, and you are?” 

“Delta,” Longbottom nodded. “Are the stories true, did you really kill the last Horcrux?” She asked shamelessly as the rest of the people in the class stared at her in disbelief. 

The professor looked up from his knitting and looked her dead straight in the eyes. “Voldemort was a punk ass bitch.” That calmly looked continued his knitting. 

“Bloody Hell.” The Hufflepuff girl who started the conversation started. “You really don’t have much to fear when it comes to the teacher here, don’t you. Because I sure as hell wouldn’t just ask one a question like that on the first day of school. Jamie by the way, you?” She looked to Del. 

“Delta. And well… No guts no glory right?” I shook my head. 

“Wow, you sure you're a Slytherin, you don’t sound like a death eater.” One of the watering cans at the front of the room exposed and for a moment the water stayed in the air. 

“I’m not a death eater,” Del said softly, but by the white creeping its way to her knuckles, I doubted that was her current mood. 

The class and Longbottom stared at her for a moment, putting together what I had also gathered, she was the source of the explosion. It stayed this way for a little while until the Gryffindors entered. The mood changed and the class started to like the incident never happened. 

 

After class Del practically ran out of class and I tried to do my best to keep up, but let me tell you this, chasing a pissed off Slytherin in dress shoes, 10/10 not would recommend. “Dude, wait up!” I hollered to her. 

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around to look at me, some older students walked by us and stared. “What.” She said softly as I got closer. 

“Ok, I am not going to ask what that was, but I want you to know th-”

“That you don’t think I am a death eater?” She looked at me. “Trust me, I know I am not a death eater and anyone else's opinion doesn’t really matter, even yours moony.” 

 

“Ok fine, fair enough. But our next class is that way.” I turned and pointed to down the hallway we had just come from. “And let's face it, and am too much of rebellious, sarcastic, little shit to fit in with the Hufflepuffs in our year and I would like to have a friend there, some of the older Hufflepuffs are cool but I am not that smart to go to there classes.” 

She shook her head and smiled. “Smooth Lupin, smooth.” She started walking in the hallway to the way we came. 

“Does that mean we are going to class now,” I yelled at her. 

“Yes you blubbering idiot, that means we are going to class now.” 

“Well in that case…” She stopped and looked at me as I cough up to her, digging into the rather large pocket of my robe and pulling out a chocolate bar. “We might want some snacks for the road.”

“Man, you really know what a woman wants to hear.”

“Don’t I thought?” 

We stared on to our next class, DADA, as I unwrapped the bar breaking it into two pieces. 

“I like the hair,” She reached up and ruffled it a little bit.

“Why thank you, an original design.” I gave her a half as she laughed again at my joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months into the school year and both of us agrees that being in different houses sucked. During meals our tables were back to back, so we had to make our plates and then eat on our laps and talk thru the divide to have conversations, and then there was the whole, different commons situation. 

Both of us were trying our hardest to find a way to sneak into each other's commons because we didn’t think to others in our houses would like to have a Hufflepuff lounging around the Slytherin commons and vice versa. So most of the time we got to hang out were either at meals, classes, or weekends. And let's be honest, when it’s your best friend we are talking about, that is not enough time. Like come on, did Helga and Salazar take in our need to hospice, how inconsiderate of them right?!

We were current board out of our minds in DADA class… Well, I was, Del found Professor Finnegans class to be fascination… Or she just liked how we always taught us how to deal with the monster in a way that included the most explosions. Or as she put in, ‘the most aesthetically pleasing way to send something to hell’ whatever that meant. 

“Class, tonight's homework will be to read the first four pages of your textbooks, out new topic will be werewolves.” Shit. Well, this week is going to be fun.

Everyone got up to leave class but I didn’t stand, the only thing I could think about is that I would be learning to blow up people like my father and that made me sick to my stomach. “You good?” I looked up a Del, she was staring down at me with concern. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

She walked around to the other side of the table and squatted down so she was slighter lower than me. “You, Moony,” She looked at me from over the table. “Are a horrible liar, I hope you know that.” There was a Pause. 

“Everything ok you two.” Professor Finnegan walked to us. 

“We are fine.” I snapped at him, not even sparing him a glance.”

“Mr. Lupin-” Del stood up and faced him, even though she was a good foot shorter she looked him in the eyes. It looked like they shared a silent conversation, or maybe they were talking. The only thing I could think about is how disappointed my father would be in me if I ever did that to someone like him. If I ever implicated the lessons I would be taught. 

“-tony, Mooney, mo-.” It sounded like someone was talking to be like I was underwater, the desk in front of me seemed to sway underneath me until there was nothing. 

 

“Ow,” I mumbled as I opened my eyes, the light in the room only amplified the banging sensation in my head. I looked around I found I was in the Medical wing of the castle, to my right I found a sleeping Del curled up in a ball somehow still staying balanced on the tiny chair. I swear to Merlin, sometimes that girl breaks the laws of everything ever. 

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say goodnight.” I looked up where I found Longbottom staring down at me with a half smile. I sat up with some difficulty and help from the professor. 

“What happened?” I questioned the older wizard. 

“Well, Madam Pomfrey said you had a Panic attack. So do you want to talk about what it was about?” I shook my head and started playing with the blanket on the bed. 

“Well, Professor Finnegan told me about the new subject you were starting in class.” I looked up at him. “And, I didn’t know either of your parents for very long. But I know they would be proud of you for learning how to protect yourself. N0 matter what from.” 

“Thanks.” I croaked out.

“And another thing, have you ever seen your self without your powers changing your form?” I shook my head. “Well, apparently when you loose concessions, you go to your birth form.”

He placed a polaroid on the bed in front of me. I grabbed it and looked at me sleeping on a medical cough, I had sandy blond hair that was every were. I smiled down at it. 

“Now, if I keep you up any longer I think Pomfery will kill me and I am truly scared of that women, so I think you should get some sleep for both of our sakes.” 

I smiled and placed the picture on the small table next to my bed and Del. “Thank you, Professor.” 

He signed, “I changed your bloody diapers if I hear you call me professor outside of learning hours again I might send you back here.” I had to hold back laughter because if I woke up Del she would make sure I wouldn’t leave this bed for a month. But then she would probably feel bad and bring me chocolate. “Well then, good night Teddy. Or I hear you go by Mooney.” 

“Good night Neville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, And the only thing I owned is my OC, thought someone might want to take her away form me. I don't have a good track record with being nice to my characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks after I got discharged from the medical wing, it took sometime to get things back in order. My house, for some reason, we a little more overprotective of me, thought I had no idea why. Halloween was next week and this was the first year the teachers were allowing kids to dress up. I wanted to be harry, and easy change, all I would need is some makeup for a scar and Gryffindor robes. Del promised me she could get her hands on some. She would also not tell me what she was dressing up on, wich was very frustrating. 

We sat next to each other like in all of or classes, and listened to Professor talk about the values of Nightshade. I loved Herbology class and Del only seemed to be interesting if we were learning about water based or grown plants. 

“And, with that you can make a power setive to eliminate your appoints ability to defend themselves.” He took a second and looked around the class to see who had fallen asleep. “Any questions.” The Ravenclaw boy to our left immediately raised his hand. “Yes, James?” 

“Ok, if dissolve the powder in water and spray your enemies with it, would they still pass out?” Professor Longbottom just looked at him for a second with a blank face. 

“No, that is not how it works, they need to come into aerial contact with it. Meaning they needtobreathe the particles in.” 

“But i-”

“No John, now if there are any other questions?” 

There was a silence until Dels hand popped in the air, a small smile spread across Longbottoms face. “Yes, Delta?”

“If someone ingests the raw proteins nightshade would if have the same effect as having them breath in the mixture?”

“Well,” He seemed to think about this for a second. “Are your referring to only the planet, as in straight Nightshade?” She nodded, “Well in that case the person would most likely be killed in a couple of days with in digesting it. Mixing it with other herbs lower the severity of the planets effects.” 

“Thanks you Professor.” The gryffindor behind us, Emily scoffed at this. “What?” She turned around to face the girl. 

“Nothing, just think it is weird the snake is asking how to kill people, that's all. Everyone might want to check yours meal.” 

“Emily, that is enough, she was only asking a question. I thought she knew the effects before she asked.” Neville glared at here a little bit.

“Professor, I am just saying, the Death Eater asking how to kill someone is a li-” 

“5 points taken away from Gryffindor.” Every Person belonging to that house was in a moment of confusion. 

“Professor?” 

“If I hear you call a member of Slytherin house a death eater again, it will be an additional 10 points. Are we clear.?” The Gryffindors made strained sounds of agreement. “Good class dismissed.” 

Everyone filed out of the room but Del went up to the front of the room with her like friends do. “Professor Longbottom.” 

“Yes Del,” 

“Thank you, I know that that was your house so they might give you a hard time for that, but thanks.” He smiled down at her. 

“Of course, I fought Death Eaters, and you are not one.” For a second a silent agreement passed in between them. 

“This is nice and all, but Professor Finnegan will not be impressed if we are late… Again.” Del sighed turned and picked up her back. “Plus, you need time to get the certain object you promised me.” I placed my hands on my hips and looked at her. 

“Sure thing Mooney, Bye Professor Longbottom.” We walked out of the class and she stopped dead in her tracks, place her backpack out of her bag, and pulled a gryffindor robe out of seemenlying no were.

“Wow, I never thought you would actually get into the commons room to steal on.” She smirked back at me. 

“Major, Fortuna.” 

“Major Fish Tuna?” She shook her head at me as we set off to class. “Wait, what does that mean.” I did get a response on our way to class, only a smile I came to learn ment we were going to have fun in the near future. 

 

On the morning of halloween, I walked into the great hall decked out in the gryffindor robes Del grabbed for me, black hair going in every witch way, and a fake scar courtesy of the hufflepuff Perfect. Her name is Amanda and we both deemed yourself Hufflepuffs. 

I walked past the teachers table very slowly and watched as the professors either lost their shit, or choked on their breakfast. I sat down in my normal place, made a plate, and waited for my best friend to get there. 

It took a few minutes, but she finally showed up, and I have to say, I think her costume was better than mine. She walked in wearing black shorts, and long sleeve t-shirt, barefoot. But there wasn’t the strange thing, the gills on the sides of here neck and her glowing green eyes were. I blankly stared at here once she sat down and made a plate. She turned to face me. 

“Trader.” I grinned at her, she only gave me a confused glace and continued to shove her face like there was no tomorrow. “I thought I was going to be the one with the best Hallows Eve costume.” 

She smirk and shrugged. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t get your hopes up next year.” I reached out to touch the gills on her neck. 

“Dude seriously, is this makeup or a spell.” She dodged my hand and laughed a little. 

“Trade Secret.”


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas break was creepy ever closer and so have the fear of going back home. During christmas all of the weasleys, and potters get to together, that includes me. It isn’t that bad, I mean they are my little family and I love them, but I haven’t told them that my bestfriend is a slytherin. And from how Uncle Ron talks, I wasn’t sure I want to tell them. 

I looked out one of the windows form the transfiguration room were headmistress McGonagall was telling us about how she changes her form, I was watching the snow fall outside the window. It had started right before class started so it remained untouched and perfect like a christmas card. 

“Dude?” Dels whisper took me out of my thoughts, “Pay attention, McGonagall might kill you if you don't’t.” I signed and looked forward for the rest of the class listening to the Headmistress about how to become an Animagus, thought we were informed repeatedly that we shouldn’t try to do it. 

“Ms. Fermi, would you please stay after for a second?” The girl in question next to me nodded, and the rest of the class was dismissed. 

“You know what happens to kids that are told to stay after with her, right?” I asked terrified for my friends life.

“It’s fine, I knew I would have to stay behind. Wait for me?” She asked getting up from the desk. 

“Sure,” I said remaining seated. She walked up to the Headmistress and they stood there for a second. 

“Mr. Lupin, this is a private matter.” 

“But she asked me to stay.” I pouted, this earned me a glare form both woman, and let me say. They were both to people I would never want to go to war against. 

“Outside Money, I meant wait for me outside.” She said with a slight laugh and a soft voice. 

“Yeah, I knew that.” I picked up my books, and closed the classroom’s door on my way out. I want to say that I didn’t try and ease drop, but I totally did.

I cracked the door open a little and got the back half for a conversation. 

“They are getting worse aren’t they?” The worried voice of the headmistress rang tgw the room. 

“A little… It’s strange, I have never had anything like this happen before. It’s like my brain in picking up the wrong frequency.” There was a pause. 

“Do you know what they are saying.” 

“They.” the tone of her voice was a fear I had never heard from my friend. “Something is coming, I don’t know what, but it has the monsters that only fear gods get worried.” Another pause left the room in an uncomfortable silence. “I’m even scared.” 

“Well, I asked professor Slughorn to make you this, it should help with the headaches. Will you tell me if you hear anything else?” 

“Of course, thanks for this headmistress.”

“Of Course, have a good rest of your day.”

“You to professor.” I backed up to act like I wasn’t eavesdropping as Del swing it open. She looked at me for a second, and I only stared at her with my eyes crossed. She gave me a small smile and continued walking, clutching her books close to her chest. 

“So, I wonder what they have for dinner to night?” I tried to make conversation, resisting the urge to asked her what they were talking about. 

“I might not go, I’m not feeling that good.” I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the girl in front of me in more depth. She stopped walking aswell and turned to face me. 

“You, Delta Gemini Fermi. Want to skip a chance to stuff your face?!” If the conversation before didn’t scare me before, this did. 

“Not feeling to well, I guess you will just have to eat extra for me.” I though for a second. 

“So…” I started walking again, but this time towards the Hufflepuff Common room. “At this point because we are late for dinner to beguine with, there should be nobody in the commons room, right?” 

I asked her. “Theoricaly,” She smirked in my direction. 

“And, the kitch is only a corridor away form the entrance to the Huffles common, so if you changed your mind we could get some pudding.”

 

“Moony, I like the direction you are taking with this.” The rest of the walk, we walked down about 5 stairs until we passed the picture in front of the kitchen. Than we got to the stack of empty creates. “So, how does this work. Ravenclaw has a riddle, gryffindor has a password, and Slytherins is hidden. So what if the deal with Hufflepuffs.” I didn’t even want to know how she knew all of that but I had learned to go with her little sprouts of knowledge threw the months. 

I smirked at her and opened a random create that suddenly because filled with hay. “Hufflepuffs, “ I put my hand in and grabbed the hidden key. “Are amazing finders, we could find and a needle in a haystack.” I said smirking, I had been waiting months to use that joke. 

I got a tine laugh and smile. I unlocked the doors and the key disappeared afterwards like always, and we started walking down the stairs. The further down we got the more soft light form the main room made its way up. We got down there and the feeling of comfort emetaly washed over both of us. 

“Wow, this place is amazing.” She said looking around to empty room. I walked over and sat down on one of the big comfy couches in front of the fireplace. She fowled my and we spent the rest of the hour before dinner let out talking about winter break and sipping on the hot chocolates we later stole from the kitchen. 

I found out she was staying her over winter break but she didn’t tell me why. I told her about the Weasley/Potter family get together. Of course I didn’t tell her that none of them knew I was friends with the Slytherin, and they simply though I hung out with other students from different houses. 

We were caught up in talking so much that only realised that the time was up when the others stormed in after dinner, though none of them screened to notice or mind Dell being there so we continued to talk, occasionally other people would come up and join in, but it was mostly us. And we decided that this need to become a habit, and that I need to see the her commons room because apparently thERE IS A FREAKIN FISH TANK WITH A GIANT SQUID!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tomorrow I leave hogwarts for two weeks and head to the burrow for holidays. So me and Delta thought this was the perfect time to see if I could enter the Slytherin common room. I mean, they can’t beat me up tomorrow if I am not her to beat up, right? Either way we were currently walking from the kitchen to the dungeons to test out our theory. I had a arms worth of sweets and candy, Del had sandwiches and chips. 

The kitchen wasn’t that far of a walk seeing as they were on the same floor. “So,” I looked over to my friend. “If this doesn’t work, what is our plan?” 

She shrugged, “Run to your commons and beg for sanctuary?” I laughed, but she seemed pretty honest. “Dude, Slytherin never forget things, it’s in our nature.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” She lightly elbowed me in the ribs, but I figured her discretion was really just to protect the precious slices of pie I was carrying. “Anyways, you mentioned secret door? I am kind of excited for that.” 

“Well, perfect timing,” She stopped walking and faced a blank wall with a smirk in my direction. “A serpentes ambitio.” 

There was the sound of sliding stone and suddenly there was a walkway covered in elegant green and silver curtains. Del walked in and I fowled suit taking in the Slytherian commons room. 

It had cobblestone and dark oak floor paneling, on every wall there were beautiful ornate currants and banners, deep green coaches were spread out with light grey carpeted covering the floors. But the thing that really popped out to me was the large floor to ceiling fish tanks that curved threw the room like a serpent. 

“Ok, I think everyone want to dinner and I know a perfect place.” She walked to the right and went threw a little hallway built into the tank. I walked threw it and I was surrounded on either side and above by water and tropical fish and turtles swimming along. “Ok, here.” 

She stopped in a little outcove in the room that had circular bookcases that meat in the middle to a fireplace. There were two couches and a little coffee table in the middle that she put the food on. “This place is nothing like my godfather had described,” 

She let out a laugh as I placed the arm full of food I had on the table as well. “Yeah, apparently if someone from another house comes in without the permission of a Slytherin, they see it was a mossy, grimmy, depressing place. The upper class man say it is to keep people that aren’t supposed to be here from coming back. Cool, right?” 

“Yeah, now, where is the giant squid, I was promised a giant squid.” I said as I sat down and started to pick at a sandwich. 

“He’ll be around, he just floats around as he wishes.” We slid into comfortable conversation for a while, but there was something picking at my mind that I need to ask her. 

“So, I need to ask you something, but you have to promise not to punch me, ok?” She looked up with a straight face, but her eyes flashed with concern. “Ok, so a couple of weeks ago, you remember when you stayed after class to talk with Headmistress McGonagall, right?” 

“Of Course, what is this about Moony?” I placed my food down and looked at her unable to meet her eyes. 

“Well, I might have heard some of it on accident a-”

“On accident.” She said slowly.

“Yeah, well. I just want to know what you were talking about. Are you ok? What is coming?” There was a pause. 

“Dinner is over in a couple of minutes, so you should probably leave before they come back.” 

“That doesn’t awn-”

“Teddy,” She said as she started to gather the candy wrappers. “You need to leave and never talk about this again.” I stood up and looked at her for a second. She was terrified. 

“Ok, sorry.” I grabbed to dirty disks and walked out of the commons room, and made my to mine. 

 

The next day at breakfast I waited and waited for Del to show up but she didn’t. I knew she wasn’t going to to train so when we were dismissed I started walking down to the dungeon level. Once there I got stares from other Slytherins, I guesses they knew I was a friend of Del. 

“HufflePuff.” The Slytherin perfect stared down at me outside of the wall the door appeared on last night. “What are you doing Down here?” He flashed me a smile and bounced on his heels a little as he did this. 

“Just wanted to say goodbye to a friend, she wasn’t at breakfast.” I think it took a second for the older boy to understand this. 

“Who is it, because unless you know the password, your not coming in. Sorry our heads are kind of strict about it.” He honestly looked sorry about it and I wondered how he would feel if he knew I hung out last night. 

“A serpentes ambitio, right?!” He looked at me in a little bit of amazing, I cut him off when he began to open his mouth to ask a question. “Trade secret.” 

“Fair enough, but yeah, come in by all means then.” The door had opened when I said the password. I walked into the ornate room, but this time is was packed with people and clothes chests. I fowled the Perfect to a large star case in the back of the room, the stars spiraled around a large bookcase. “This,” he pointed to the stair, “Leads to the hallway, boys on the right, girls on the left, there are names on the doors for who is in the room, good luck.” 

I nodded a thank and started up the stairs looking at some of the books on the case as I go, they looked like they were diaries and journals, I guesses these were from past members of the house. I turned right and started reading the names tags to see what room she was in, once I got there I knocked and waited for a second. 

“Hello” I red head opened the door and looked me over, she was in regular clothes on and a duffle slung over her shoulder. 

“Hi, is Del in there?” I asked. She shook her head. 

“Sorry kid, haven’t seen her since this morning. I think she went to talk to McGonagall or something.” I thanked her and than made my way back to my own dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you who have read the story enjoy it, and if you have a guess as to what kind of monster Del is, please comment it. Or if I get something wrong please also comment that, I will probably mess up quiet a few times and I would rather know so I can fix it than to continue with it unknowingly. 
> 
> Thank for reading, and as always, I OWN NOTHING!!  
> If so Albus would have kissed Scorpius in TCC


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped off of the Train and into a busy Kings Cross Building. I looked in different directions for any sign for my family. Than I felt small arms enclose around my legs, I turned to face my little ‘brother’ James, he was 6 years younger than me and a smile was plastered on his face. “Teddy!” He shouts.

“Hey little man, what's up?” I ask him messing with his hair, “Weres your Mom and Dad, I doubt they would let you run off.” Right on cue an angry Jinny stormed up to us and glared of James. 

“James Sirius Potter! I told you to stay close to me! Why are you so much like your father ?! Teddy dear, of course I don’t blame you.” I choked back a laugh that came up, she turned to me her expressions completely changed. “How has school been, We haven’t gotten a letter from you lately.”

“Oh,” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Just had a lot of things on my plate. Didn’t even notice. School has been good so far.” 

“Great, you should get home. Your god father can’t wait to get his hands on you.” I laughed and started walking towards the entrance, a small duffle bag weighing on my shoulder.

The car ride back home was a lot longer in a muggle car by Jinny wanted to show off her newly earned licensions. Once home I quickly stached my bag in my room and than hung out in the kitchen with my brothers and 1 year-old sister. I couldn’t beleive how much Lily had grown whale I had been at school. 

It was only a couple of minutes till Harry was due home from his minister job so I eat lunch in the kitchen telling Jinny and James about the new school year so far. 

“How are my boys?” 

 

“Neville and Professor Finnegan are fine, actually herbology is my favorite class.” I said taking another bit of my sandwich. 

“You make any new friends?” This was the question I was scared to answer, the Potter-Weasley house never really were big fans of Slytherins.

“Yeah, of course, everyone loves the a Teddy Bear.” Her and james giggled. 

“Who?” 

“Well,” I took a pause. “My best friend is Delta, she is really cool.” 

“What house is she from, in some of your letter you said you were hanging out with her, I just can't for the life of me remember what house she was from.” 

“Ravenclaw.” I lied, Jinny took a second and looked at me and than shook her head as is dismissing a thought. 

“Ravenclaws are awesome. Some of my favoite friends are form there.” She said like she was going to say something else, but hen stopped and playfuly smiled at something behind me. Before I could turn around I was picked up off of the stool and swung in the air by the Boy who lived. 

“How is my Favorite Hufflepuff.” He said whale swinging me. 

I let out a small hollor, but I was quickly placed back on the gorund when Jinny scolded us both due to Albus and Lily both taking naps a couple rooms over. We melted into contable conversation. 

 

I Held a frist of flu powder in on hand and stepped into the fireplace. I threw it at my feet and yelled, ‘Weasley Burrow!’ A second later I found myself stepping out of the fireplace located in the Burrow. Grandma Weasley soon engulfed my in a hug them pulled me a way when others started to walk threw. 

The Whole Weasley/Granger/Potter Family was there quick enough and the night erupted into excitement. Everyone asked me how my first year was going, I responded by telling all about the things me and my ‘ravenclaw’ friend had gotten into, Uncle George was even proud of some of them. 

The night was going great until it was dinner time. A Large mass of people, mostly redheads gathered around the table. Neville and Luna joined us, and the promise of Professor Finnegan and his husband coming as well hung in the air. Anyways, we started eating the huge feast that was prepared. 

“So Teddy,” Neville who sat besides me spoke up. “How has your winter break been so far?” 

I swallowed the bite of turkey in my throat and responded. “Pretty good, kind of miss it there actually.” Albus, who was sitting on the other side of me, wrapped his arms around me protectively. 

“But he not going back.” All of the adults in the vicinity awed at my little brothers affection. I squeezed him back. 

“Little dude, that's not how it works. Beside, in six years you will be going there, and you will understand.” The younger boy shook his head but didn’t release me. 

“Well I can understand that.” Nevill said while chuckling, at this time Finnigan and his husband Dean joined us, apologising at their lateness. “Harry, Have I told you how amazing your godson’s been doing in my class, a real natural.” Nevill spoke up started a conversation. 

“Really, he does say it is his favorite class.” 

“I would Bloody Hope so.” The table erupted in laughter. “Yeah, all we need to do is get Deal on board and you two would be unstoppable.” 

“Teddy, who is this Del I have heard about?” Grandma Weasley asked with a playful look in her eyes, and everyone in the room knew what she meant. 

“She is my friend, and only my friend.” I shoved more food in my mouth signing I wouldn’t talk anymore. 

“Yeah, she is a real spitfire. Best Student I got.” Finnegan said very matter of factly. 

“That is only because she likes fire, Seamus.” Neville said and man in question noise caught fire which made all of the kids at the table laugh, and even some of the adults. 

“You say that as though it is a bad thing, we agree on some page. Though I never thought I would get long that well with a Slytherin.” Some people Chuckled, others stared at me. 

“Sweaty I thought you said she was a Ravenclaw?” Jinny Asked with a stern look.

“Bloody Hell.”


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the back seat of the car, this time it was flying. Harry was sitting in the front seat with Ginny. I really haven't talked much till the Christmas incident. Most of the Weasleys surprisingly didn’t have a problem, of course, that was after Uncle Bill Yelled at them saying that is they liked the idea of her when they thought she was a Ravenclaw, why would she being a Slytherin matter. 

I thank him afterward. Even Though some people listened to what he said, others like Ron and Harry still didn’t like the idea. Others like Ginny didn’t like that I lied to them. So yeah, this car ride was fun, I played that we were getting closer to the station, and thank god we were. I smiled as I saw London came into view. 

We parked and Ginny got out of the car first, I unbuckle my seatbelt planning to do the same before Harry turned around and stopped me. “Teddy, I am sorry about this break.” I stayed silent. “Ok, anyways, Neville told me that your friend calls you Moony. And I thought you would like this.” He handed me an old piece of parchment. “The Marauders map.” 

My face broke into a huge smile, I had heard about this map, how my father and the other Murders had made it. I took it in my hands and stared at it for a while then grabbed my wand from inside of my jacket. “I’m guessing you know how to use it.” 

I nodded, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” I said tapping my wand to the page, and it bleeds to life. 

I tap on the window pulled my form my thoughts. Ginny singled from outside that we need to hurry. I thanked Her and shoved the bag into my bag saying goodbye. I then got out of the car and he took off going to some ministry meeting or something. 

Ginny took my hand like a child and lead me into the station. Once we got there we were surrounded around to giant clump of parents sending their kids off to school. “Is Del here?” She asked. I shook my head, “That's a shame, from what you said I would love to meet her.” I smiled up at her, at least she was trying, right? 

The First bell rang singling it was time to get on the train. “I better get going.” I said letting go of her hand. 

“Yeah.” Engulfed he in a hug. “Good luck and I hope you enjoy this year. I love you.” She kissed my hairline and I really smiled. 

“I will, and I’ll write more, I promise. See you at Easter.” I said letting go of the hug. 

“See you then.” I smiled and made my way to the train entrance. 

 

Once we got to Hogwarts, everyone met in the great hall. I looked for Del but she was sitting in between the Slytherin Perfect, and her roommate I meet a couple of weeks ago, her back to the wall. I sat in the middle of the Hufflepuff talking to my dorm mates. But it was pretty boring. Every once in a while I would look to her to see how she was doing, but the last time I looked up, A few minutes before dinner ended, I looked up and she wasn’t there. 

I got up and walked to the table, some of the students glared at, others just waved. “Tenny?” 

“Teddy,” I corrected the Perfect. “I feel like I have been asking this question a lot, but do you know where Dell went to?” The older boy cocked his head as not realizing what I was saying, then turned around and seemed to not notice the girl sitting next to him was no longer there. 

“Bloody H-” He looked at me again. “First-year present, right. No kid, sorry, didn’t even know she disappeared.” I said, but than squished his eyebrows together, think about what he had just said. 

Before he said anything else, the girl spoke up, “Probably by the lake, she has been going down there a lot.” I thank her and went to sit back down, praying dinner ended soon. 

And thankfully it did, I break apart from the mass of Hufflepuffs swarming to the commons room. I ducked between two column in one of the hallways, and pulled the map out from my robe pocket, then grabbed my wand and performed the spell.   
“I solemnly swear we are up to no good.”, the map strung to life, I looked for Del's maker and found it buy the lake just like her roommate said. Now, I just had to find a way out-out of the castle. 

I study the map a little more, there were two different colors of pen. A dark, older red, and a slightly brighter red color, Like someone had added certain rooms like the Chamber of Secrets and the room of Requirement. I found something scribbled in the girl's 3rd-floor bathroom, that at first I thought was a person, but no, it was a passageway. 

I made my way, doing my best not to get caught, it took about 10 minutes but I finally go to the bathroom, praying that a girl for some reason outside of her dormitory will find me here looking around like a little creep. I walked in a looked around, “Hello?” 

I drew my wan fumbling with it a little, “Who is there.” 

“Oh my, you looked just like your father, what a handsome boy he was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this story is starting to pick up and I am so excited to write it. Yeah!! I hope you liked it and as always I own nothing!!! Also, I just watch the Dragon Prince, and if you haven't you should, it's amazing.


End file.
